Le silence de la nuit, et la lettre d'une défunte
by Mlle-Emylie
Summary: OS. Tard une nuit, Severus Snape pénètre dans une grande bâtisse protégée pour tenir une bien triste promesse. HG/DM Aucune scène violente mais moralement mieux vaut classer cette fiction en T


**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling cependant, l'histoire est à moi.**  
><strong>A lire en écoutant Time de Hans Zimmer pour être plus dans l'ambiance.<strong>

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le silence de la nuit et la lettre d'une défunte<span>**

Tard le soir, le mangemort Severus Snape pénétra le plus discrètement possible dans une maison protégée où il n'était pas, et ne serait jamais invité. Telle une ombre habituée, il se faufila au premier étage de la grande bâtisse. Au fond du couloir, il y avait une porte ornée de motifs. Lentement, il s'avança vers cette porte et attendit de longues secondes devant. Severus Rogue pensait. Il pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé le mois précédent. Il en voulait terriblement aux habitants de cette maison. Il désirait leur mort plus que tout, mais d'abord, il devait les faire souffrir. Il se l'était promis. Le crime ne resterait pas impuni cette fois. Personne ne pourrait le lui en vouloir : ce n'était que le juste retour des choses.

Il faut savoir que Severus Snape, même s'il n'avait jamais laissé ses élèves percer sa carapace, avait été faible cette fois. Il avait raconté à l'un d'entre eux son histoire d'amour impossible avec une dénommée Lily. Il l'avait aimée, toute sa vie. A cet élève, il avait montré sa plus grande faiblesse pour lui faire comprendre qu'au fond, c'était sa plus grande force. Sans l'amour non-réciproque qu'il portait à cette fille, il serait devenu un monstre sans cœur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas puisque cet amour était bien là. Jamais il n'avait tué même si d'autres oseront prétendre le contraire. Tout n'avait été qu'illusion. Si Dumbledore était mort, ce n'était lui le responsable. Dumbledore était lui-même son unique meurtrier. Un homme machiavélique, redoutable. Il avait pris un « poison à déclenchement » de sa création. La personne qui en buvait ne mourrait que lorsqu'elle suppliait quelqu'un. Ce que Dumbledore avait fait lorsque lui, Severus, avait lancé ce sort qui en vérité n'aurait jamais fonctionné. Non, lui n'était que la victime d'un homme sans pitié, certes héros selon des versions, mais pour qui le connaissait réellement, il n'avait rien de noble…

Severus avait tout raconté à son élève préféré qui n'était personne d'autre que son filleul, son presque-fils : Draco Malfoy. Son récit n'avait rien d'innocent. Il avait voulu lui ouvrir les yeux afin qu'il comprenne vers quoi deux 'hommes' qui se faisaient la guerre entrainaient toute une population au départ innocente. Et, son filleul avait compris. Et, il avait payé le prix du savoir. Et, cela Severus n'y était pour rien non plus.

Draco Malfoy avait été tué et torturé par Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, ses deux infâmes personnes qui se disent dans le camp du Bien… Il avait été exécuté en voulant cacher le secret qui lui avait été confié ainsi que le sien, beaucoup plus dur à garder. Mais avant de mourir, il avait demandé à son parrain de protéger quelqu'un de très particulier pour lui. Severus Snape s'était donc vu confier la protection d'une de ses supposées ennemies, la meilleure amie des assassins de la seule personne qu'il avait accepté dans son cœur autre que cette Lily. Il devait surveiller Hermione Granger, l'empêcher de commettre de mauvaises actions qu'elle pourrait regretter, l'empêcher de faire du mal aux assassins de Draco Malfoy parce que oui, ils s'aimaient en secret. Il devait la garder d'elle-même, parce que quand l'Amour s'en mêle, on ne sait jamais comment peuvent réagir les gens.

C'est pourquoi Severus Snape était dans cette grande maison. Non, il n'allait pas tuer des monstres, mais s'assurer qu'une jeune fille s'en sortait malgré la perte. Une jeune fille qui cachait à tout le monde son amour.

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard ouvrit donc le plus discrètement possible la porte. Toutes les nuits depuis maintenant un mois, il la veillait, la rassurait lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars et finissait par lui lancer un sort afin qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il n'était pas qu'un rêve venu pour la rassurer et l'aider. Elle ne savait pas que si lui, Severus Snape était toujours vivant s'était pour la protéger et venger son filleul. Jamais elle ne s'en serait doutée, aussi intelligente soit-elle.

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, un léger courant d'air passa, et à l'étage du bas, une fenêtre restée ouverte claqua. Quand son regard se porta sur le centre de la pièce, il eut un mouvement de recul puis s'avança rapidement.

En ce centre se tenait une jeune fille brune qui baignait dans son propre sang. Les larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues creusées par la souffrance et la tristesse. Comment personne ne s'était rendu compte de ces sentiments si visibles sur elle ? Severus n'eut pas besoin de prendre son pouls pour savoir qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il avait faillit. Il n'avait su la protéger. Il s'en voulait.

Elle avait les yeux ouverts, il put voir son regard vide et pourtant qu'il savait si plein d'amour. Délicatement, et avec toute la tendresse possible, tel un père, il referma ses yeux en laissant échapper des larmes. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à tant de souffrance ? Comment le monde pouvait-il être cruel au point de détruire deux personnes si fortes ?

Severus n'essuya pas ses larmes, non. Elles lui rappelaient sa défaite. Et, il eut envie de les rejoindre. Il voulait rejoindre les trois personnes pour qui il avait pleuré. Les trois personnes qui avaient réussi à toucher son cœur. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien.

C'est seulement sur ses pensées qu'il vit les bras de la jeune défunte, elle s'était gravée graver « Attends-moi mon Amour » et le couteau de cuisine qui avait laissée cette emprunte irréversible était encore dans sa main, menaçant.

S'il ne s'était pas fait la promesse de venger son filleul, et maintenant la mort de cette jeune fille, il aurait tout simplement plongé le couteau dans son cœur. Cœur déjà brisé par tant de douleur.

Il se dit que peut-être, s'il était arrivé plus tôt… Peut-être que s'il lui avait dit qu'il savait… Peut-être que s'il lui avait montré qu'elle n'était pas seule à pleurer la perte d'un être cher…

Peut-être qu'elle serait là, avec lui, l'attendant pour parler comme tous les soirs.

Dans la main vide de la jeune fille, main non tâchée de sang par on ne sait quel miracle, il trouva une lettre qu'il lut. Cette lettre fit redoubler ses pleurs, et, il ne put s'empêcher de répéter à voix haute : « Hermione pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » et « Draco, Pardonne-moi ».

A un moment, il le cria si fort, sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il réveilla les autres habitants de la maison. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Severus Snape de dos, trempé de sang. Sans réfléchir, et par pure habitude, Harry Potter regarda l'homme avec un regard noir, remplit de haine. Puis, il avança sa baguette vers l'homme, et de sang froid, alors que son ancien directeur murmurait inlassablement deux phrases inaudibles, il abattit l'homme.

Harry Potter était devenu un monstre. Ou peut-être l'avait-il toujours été…

Mais, il ne comprit son erreur que bien plus tard. Lorsqu'il trouva entre les mains de son ancien directeur une lettre vierge de sang et pleine de larmes. Il se rendit compte alors que ces larmes appartenaient au Maitre de Potions. Harry Potter lut la lettre, se souvint de murmures inaudibles, et, quelques jours plus tard, on apprit son décès brutal à la grande joie de son adversaire. Sur lui, on retrouva ladite lettre qui fut publiée, et, la Dangereuse Guerre s'arrêta. Tous déposèrent leurs baguettes et se rendirent compte de leur cruauté. Les membres de l'Ordre ne valaient pas mieux que les Mangemorts. Et réciproquement. Tous comprirent à quel point ils avaient été stupides. Ils n'avaient pas vécu, et la plupart n'était plus tout jeune. Ils avaient gâché leur existence dans la guerre, il ne leur restait que quelques années de bonheur avant de mourir de mort naturelle alors pourquoi se battre ? Autant trouver l'amour et vivre au jour le jour plutôt que chercher à se détruire.

Afin de se souvenir et leurs erreurs et de ne jamais les refaire, tous gardèrent la fameuse lettre qui unissaient secrètement les vivants :

"Mon Amour,

.

Pourquoi es-tu _parti_ ? Pourquoi m'as-tu _laissée_ seule, ici ? Dans ce _foutu_ monde _hypocrite_ et, avec ses _monstrueux_ regards rieurs qui regardent ce qui reste de toi, mon Amour. Pourquoi m'as-tu _empêchée_ de te suivre et de t'accompagner dans ce _dernier_ voyage, alors que j'en _mourrais_ d'envie ? Pourquoi ?

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus la force de me battre contre eux. Ce sont des causes perdues. Toi seul valait la peine que je me batte. Et, c'est trop tard. Je n'arrive plus à supporter leurs commentaires à ton égard, leur cruauté. Même si je ne peux trahir notre promesse de silence. Je t'en prie, supplie même, reviens-moi, ou sinon, laisse-moi te rejoindre, ne me retiens pas encore une fois dans ce monde _sans pitié_ qui me _détruit_ comme jamais, et se détruit lui-même également.

Mon Ange, j'ai besoin de ta présence, de ton corps contre le mien, de ta chaleur lorsque tu m'enlaces, de ton odeur, du souffle de ta voix dans mon cou, de toi tout simplement.

Mon Amour, tu es le seul qui a su me protéger _d'eux_ et de ce _terrible_ monde. Tu m'avais montrée la vérité mais, je refusais de te croire à leur sujet, je croyais en l'amitié, qui est malheureusement une valeur fausse dans ce monde. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je comprends à quel point je m'étais fourvoyée. Lourdement. Tu avais bel et bien raison, comme toujours, et je ne le voyais pas_. Pardonne-moi_ mon Amour.

Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je souffre de ton absence. J'ai mal. Comme je ne pourrais le souhaiter à personne. Pas même à eux, les _monstres_ qui t'ont fait ça. Et, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Jamais. Mais chaque seconde loin de toi est un _coup de poignard_ supplémentaire dans mon cœur, dans mon corps, dans mon âme. Comprends à quel point aujourd'hui je suis meurtrie. _Un mois sans toi_. _Un long et horrible mois déjà._

Chaque jour, mes « amis » viennent me voir pour parler de leur affaire de cœur sans s'apercevoir que _eux_ ont encore leur bien aimé près d'eux, tout près d'eux, alors qu'ils m'on enlevé le mien. Ils veulent qu'on se promène en toute innocence, comme avant, au bon vieux temps, quand la guerre ne battait pas son plein avant qu'elle ne t'enlève à moi, qu'_ils_ ne t'arrachent à moi. Cruellement. Impitoyablement. Avant qu'_ils_ ne soient plus si innocents. L'ont-ils déjà été ?

Comme si j'en avais envie. Comme si j'avais envie d'aller avec _eux_ et leurs manies _exagérées_ et profondément _stupides_. La seule personne que j'accepterais de voir, c'est toi. Et uniquement toi, mon Amour. Eux ne connaissent pas se si beau sentiment que nous avons partagé toute cette année. Ils ne connaissent pas ce sentiment de liberté qui s'insinue en nous lorsque nous sommes ensembles…

Tu sais, _ils_ n'arrêtent pas de te critiquer devant moi. Je dois me retenir de leur sauter dessus parce que j'ai envie de _leur faire du mal_. Autant de mal qu'ils me font avec leurs insultes et leurs mots qui te sont adressés. Même si je ne suis pas assez cruelle pour leur vouloir la souffrance que je ressens en ton absence… Ils ne comprennent pas ma distance envers eux. Ils ne comprennent pas que leurs _idioties_ me désespèrent. Ils ne se rendent pas compte que ma mauvaise humeur a commencé de maudit jour où ils m'ont annoncée qu'ils avaient tué un mangemort. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux que j'ai immédiatement compris que c'était toi. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de leur crier après. _Pardonne-moi._

Mais, j'ai fait passer mon énervement en leur disant que je ne voulais pas qu'eux soient des _assassins_ –ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Ils m'ont crue. Je te remercie de m'avoir si bien appris à mentir mon Amour, comme cela je ne t'ai pas trahi.

Mon Ange, pour m'empêcher de leur faire du mal, c'est moi que je détruis. La souffrance morale que je ressens ne sera jamais plus forte que la physique que je camoufle avec des sorts. Pardonne-moi, je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de survivre à ton absence. Cette si _douloureuse_ absence. Lorsque mon couteau pénètre mon bras, je ne pense plus. Je continue de pleurer et j'attends la souffrance physique, je l'attends pour ne penser qu'à elle. Si tu savais tout ce que je serais prête à faire pour te retrouver… Tu m'en voudrais, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond tu comprendrais. Et, si c'était à toi qu'on m'avait enlevée, si tu étais vivant alors que ce n'était plus mon cas, tu ferais tout pour me venger et ensuite me rejoindre. Je le sais mon Amour. Et, je sais aussi que je suis trop faible pour te venger alors, je les ferais souffrir à mon tour. Mais différemment de la souffrance physique : elle est trop faible pour eux. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Je veux qu'ils se rendent compte de tout le mal qu'ils ont fit autour d'eux au nom du _soi-disant_ Bien. Ils ne valent pas mieux que les mangemorts. Pour vouloir la Paix on ne fait pas la guerre, on n'agit pas comme ceux que l'on condamne. Et, c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Sauf qu'eux en plus, ils torturent physiquement, et moralement. Je sais qu'ils t'ont torturé avec les méthodes moldues. Je le sais puisqu'ils me l'ont dit.

Tu as souffert comme il n'est pas permis. Et cela au nom de quoi ? De deux camps qui se déchirent pour savoir qui sera suffisamment cruel dans le but d'achever l'autre. Nous, nous n'étions que des pions. De _misérables_ pions dans un jeu voué à l'échec dès le début. Aucun de nous ne voulait prendre part à ces batailles, stratégies. Nous sommes restés pacifistes même si probablement personne ne le croira. Mais eux ne sont rien. _**Ils sont vils, monstrueux, barbares. Ce ne sont plus des hommes, ce sont des assassins. **_Nous, nous ne nous sommes fait mal qu'à nous. Nous nous sommes déchirés et c'est cela qui nous a fait nous aimer. Nous pouvons remercier du fond du cœur Rogue et ces maudites retenues d'ailleurs. Sans le savoir il nous a permis de vivre une belle histoire. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le lui dire, mais je ne l'ai jamais revu malheureusement…

.

Mon Amour, pardonne-moi pour tout. Pardonne-moi de te rejoindre alors que tu voudrais que je vive, pardonne-moi de ne pas respecter la promesse que je t'ai faite en t'épousant. Non, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. J'ai déjà trop attendu mon Ange. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Alors, ce soir, nous serons réunis, je te le promets. Et crois-moi, cette promesse je la tiendrais. Parce que je t'aime comme jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Tu étais le seul et l'unique. Laisse-moi te rejoindre, nous pourrons enfin vivre ensemble. Loin de ces guerres. Là où notre amour ne sera plus interdit. Là où plus personne ne nous critiquera. Là où nous serons libres.

.

Attends-moi mon Ange. Attends-moi Draco,

J'arrive.

.

.

Ta femme bien aimée,

Hermione Malfoy (encore Granger aux yeux des autres)"


End file.
